Storm god guided by whirlpool's princess
by celesticalhuntress
Summary: For as long as Naruto could remember, he had always had dreams of an island surround by whirlpools. For as long as he could remember he had always been guided by his clan's princess, Mito Uzumaki. For as long as he can remember, he had always heard his mother's warning of Konoha. Inspired by "stormborn" by blackkat and "all of these waves" and "mito's stratagem" on ao3
1. Beginning of the end

**Storm god guided by whirlpool's princess**

**Summary**: For as long as Naruto could remember, he had always had dreams of an island surround by whirlpools. He played in the streets and ocean with his friends. He laughs with his family, some blonds but mostly redheads. He became a shinobi, first a genin, then a chunin, jonin, and eventually kage. He remembers the destruction of an island filled with laughter. For as long as he could remember he had always been guided by his clan's princess, Mito Uzumaki. For as long as he can remember, he had always heard his mother's warning of Konoha. Drabbles based on ideas I have.

_I don't own Naruto._

_Inspired by "stormborn" by blackkat and "all of these waves" and "mito's stratagem" on ao3_

_I love the idea of Naruto being the reincarnation of the third Uzukage and being taught by Mito's ghost, so I decide to combine them into one._

Streets filled with red blood and red hair. A blond man, clutching the wound in his stomach curses "I swore Uzushio will rise again! We were feared by the 5 great nations and we will be again! As long as one Uzumaki still remains, as long as one drop of our blood runs in the veins of a shinobi, we will have our vengeance!" With that, he fell. As he laid dying on the multicolored stone, he heard an ancient voice.

"Rest now, son of the whirlpool. Even the sea must calm now and then. But soon, it will rage again. Until then, you must rest and regain your strength. Never forget what comes from the sea must return to the sea. You will return once you have gathered your strength again."

Arashi Uzumaki dies with a smile on his face, soothed by Uzushio's spirt.

"Naruto, my beloved son. I don't have long. How I wished I could be there to protect you from Konoha and its hypocrisy, but I can't. All I can do is sealed my memories in you and give you one final piece of advice. You must never trust Konoha. They abandoned Uzushio, my, our homeland to its destruction. After all, we have done to help them. We gave them Lady Mito's, our most powerful kunoichi and princess, hand in marriage. She was the one who helps Lord Hashirama defeated Madara Uchiha. She sealed not only the Kyuubi but also the other tailed beasts into their very first jinchūriki. We were the ones who give them all their seals, including their barrier system and provide forces to protect them when they were constructing during its construction. Our clan was the one who provides the forces and funds for them to rebuild after the first great shinobi war. And yet after all that they still abandon us to die. You must remember, Naruto, never trust Konoha. They will only stab you in the back after they have taken what they want from you." Kushina uses the last of her strength to draws a seal on Naruto's forehead with her charka. She kisses Naruto. "I love you so much."

Naruto jerks awake. He looks around his apartment. He was still in Konoha, not in Uzushio. He was still trapped.

"Good morning Naruto. It's time for breakfast." Mito-hime's ghost greets him.

Naruto nods and made breakfast, miso soup with rice. He had got the ingredients after he had burned down a grocery store that tried to sell him expired food with a new fire seal he had been working on (after testing several experimental seals in it first.) He had a shadow clone raided the new shipment beforehand. Honestly, you think after the first few destroyed business these civilians would get a hint. Oh well. It wasn't like this doesn't work better for him. He got to test his new seals out, make Konoha paid for betraying his village and get the essentials without paying. Three birds with one stone.

He dresses in a blue shirt with wide sleeves with the symbol of Uzushiogakure on the back and black pants. He frowns as he places the Konoha headband in his pocket. If he had his way, he would never wear it. He strides through the streets of Konoha regally. Konoha's residents scatter to get out of his way. Naruto smirks. Once they had glared at him and spit at him, but after he started killing them and other low ranked shinobi (not that anyone could trace it back to him, but all have insulted him before their deaths) they all started to fear him for reasons other than Kyuubi. _As they should. _The fact the way he looks at them makes them feel like insects help, something Lady Mito teaches him. He makes them feel inferior and they don't like it.

Naruto smiles sweetly as he passes a jonin, who bolts to get away from him. When Naruto smiles at a Konoha resident, it means he is planning your demise or envisioning your death in the most gruesome way possible. The reason for Naruto's smile was something very simple. He had succeeded in _persuading _the council to take the crest of Uzushiogakure of the flak jackets. Of course, they didn't want too, but since he had sabotaged a lot of the imports, missions, and the village's reputations they had to agree. He enters the Academy and looks at his class. He mentally sneers. His graduating class in Uzushio was much more skilled. All of the graduating classes were. The one good thing about living in Konoha was learning how to not run a shinobi village.

Uzushio's vengeance had begun. Soon the Leaf will fall, and Whirlpool would raise.

**Notes:**

In fanfiction, Mito was a deadly beauty, who hides her abilities behind her elegance and ladylike manners. She was a master of politics. I planned for Naruto to adapt these mannerisms. Also, as the best sealing master at the time, she had to have helped Hashirama seal the tailed beasts. She had help from her clan, but she was the driving force.

Naruto would never trust Konoha or anyone from it. Not with Kushina's voice and memories haunting him every night. Even as a child, he wouldn't trust them. Konoha's hatred and Mito's and his own grudge against Konoha make him see Konoha as an enemy. He would tolerate them because he wasn't strong enough and needed information to bring them down, but the moment he is strong enough to leave and have what he needs, he would go, and heavens help the person who tries to stop him. Kyuubi would be the least of their worries.

**Omake: Mizuki**

Naruto stands in the clearing with the Forbidden Scroll. He had already made a copy of it and had sent it off with one of his shadow clones. It would reach the other Uzumakis soon enough. Now to deal with Mizuki. No one tries to use him and gets away with it! No one! Mito agrees as she floats behind him.

"Naruto, what have you done?" Iruka appears.

Naruto freeze briefly. This was unexpected. His brain race to find a solution. "I am finishing the second part of the Academy exam."

"What?"

"Mizuki told me that there was a second part of the exam where I have to steal this scroll from the Hokage's office."

"Mizuki told you what!?" Iruka's eyes narrow.

"What's the problem? It is not like I stole something important."

Iruka wants to screams, because _yes you did Naruto! That is the scroll full of forbidden Jutsu! The entire village is on high alert because of you!"_

"Well, Iruka. I see you found the demon before me," Mizuki appears. Iruka steps protectively in front of Naruto, much to his surprise. "Now step aside or I will kill you too."

"Mizuki, what is going on? Why did you tell Naruto to steal the Forbidden Scroll?"

"What is going on? I am getting rid of the demon that plagued this village for years."

Iruka's eyes widen.

"Now step aside, or are you going to protect the demon who kill your parents?" Mizuki glare at Naruto who looks very unimpressed with this whole thing.

"Wait no! Don't tell him!"

"You see Naruto, the fourth Hokage didn't kill the nine-tailed fox. He sealed within a baby, YOU! That's right. You are the nine-tailed fox that killed Iruka's parents and so many other Konoha villagers years ago!"

Naruto rolls his eyes "And you are an uneducated brute who doesn't know the first thing about sealing. No wonder you need me to get this scroll. A quick lesson about basic sealing. When you seal something in a scroll, the scroll doesn't become it." Naruto makes a hand sign. Mizuki falls to his knees. "Here is another on what more advanced seals could do."

Iruka watches this whole thing in awe. Naruto had handled the entire thing flawlessly. "Naruto, you know you are not the nine-tailed fox right."

A true smile crosses Naruto's lips. "Of course. Like I said, "when you seal something in a scroll, the scroll doesn't become it." Besides the fourth Hokage was a genius at sealing."

"How did you know this was a trap?"

"A hunch. I saw him talking to a talking snake a few weeks ago. He said something about Orochimaru, a missing-nin."

"What!? Why didn't you tell anyone!?

"WHO would have believed me?" Naruto glares. "Even I had a hard time believing it. It was just once. That is not much to go on."

Iruka deflates. Naruto had a point. Who would have believed him?

"By the way what is this? I am guessing it is important. Is it the ANBU patrols or the structure of the village, showing all the hidden escape routes?"

"Uh, no. Nothing like that. Why don't you just give it to the ANBU and let them take it from here?" Iruka said as the ANBU Approaches.


	2. New team and sensei

New team and sensei

**I don't own Naruto**_**.**_

Naruto rolls his eyes as he looks at his new _teammates_. A fangirl and an Uchiha. Great. Just great. He misses Kasumi and Kaito already. As through to make worse, his new sensei was hours late. Ugh. At least it was entertaining watching the fangirl's attempts on the Uchiha. Naruto notices that his two teammates were also observing him. But he shrugs it off. A civilian girl who had no real shinobi training and an Uchiha no matter how talented were no match for an Uzumaki, especially one with a tailed beast sealed in him and the knowledge of a Kage. He went back to his tracking seals. He wants to improve its range.

Sasuke glances at the blonde who was sketching in his book. His parents were wary of him for reasons he couldn't understand. Both of them want him to make friends with Naruto. He knew his mother cares for the blonde. She had wanted to adopt him but was stopped by his father and some other people. His father thought Naruto had some special skills that could help the clan. Itachi had mentioned how Naruto frequently escaped Anbu watch. He knows that Naruto was highly talented. Not to mention, Naruto always beats everyone in spars, usually in one to two moves. Even the chunin instructors were no exception. Naruto in fact seems to take great joy and pride in beating them down if the smile on his usually cold face was any indicator. When they do tests of any sort, Naruto always gets a hundred. If it weren't for several "accidents" that occur to students, Naruto would have been rookie of the year instead of him.

Sakura follows Sasuke's glance to the blonde. She shivers and looks away. Her parents had always told her to stay away from him. She didn't know why but didn't care. Naruto has always been more interested in his sketches than in playing. She didn't realize why her parents called him dangerous until Aki's parents lost their business and were charged with attempted murder. One day Aki had come in crying. Somehow a chair that her family personally delivered to a noble had been tampered with and broke when it was sat on. Normally it wouldn't have caused such a large offense. However, the person who sits on and was nearly killed was the noble's heir. Not to mention, a poison needle was found in the pieces. The noble didn't listen to Aki's parents' protests and press charges. Naruto had smiled coldly through the entire day. When Aki's parents come to pick her up, Naruto had said coldly "It must be such a pain for your daughter to have parents that committed crimes. Maybe it would have better if you had abandoned her." Later that night, her parents remembered that Aki's mother had made a comment about Naruto's parents abandoning him while he was in the hearing range. Afterward, no one would talk about Naruto's parents within his hearing range.

Finally, after three hours, their jounin sensei shows up.

"My first impression is I hate you all. Meet me on the roof" Kakashi disappears. Naruto jumps out of the window and walks up the side of the building. Kakashi raises an eyebrow as Naruto reaches the roof first. He knew Naruto was advanced, but to already know tree-walking when it wasn't taught in the academy. He can see why the Hokage was so concerned about Naruto. Naruto's coldness and hatred to Konoha was already a major concern for the higher-ups. His skill level would be another one since no one in Konoha had trained him. A few minutes later, his other two students arrive.

"Okay, let's start with introductions. Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

Sakura said, "Sensei, why don't you go first to give us an example?"

"Okay. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdrop. _"All we learn was his name."_

Naruto internally smiles. _A good shinobi never reveals more than necessary._

"Now, you pinkie," Kakashi points at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." she looks at Sasuke and giggles. "My dreams for the future are… "she looks at Sasuke and giggles again. "I dislike Ino-pig!" She declares.

Kakashi sweatdrops. _A fangirl._

"Your turn, broody."

Sasuke scowls. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my family and training. I hate sweets. My goal for the future is to bring honor and glory to the Uchiha clan."

"Okay and you Whiskers," Kakashi points at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like taking walks in Training Ground 44. I hate people who betray their friends or allies or who just take and never give back. My goal for the future is to finish what my mother started." Naruto said.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. _"Finish what Kushina started? What does he mean by that?" _Years later when Uzushio takes Konoha's place as the greatest of the Five Great Nations, he understands.

"Wait isn't Training Ground 44 the Forest of Death?" Sakura asks.

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Yes, what of it?"

Sakura shrinks back at Naruto's tone "Nothing."

Canon explanation from Kakashi about the genin test.

Naruto walks off as soon as it was done. Sakura asks Sasuke for a date and was rejected. The two separated off to go home. That night, Naruto's teammates told their families about Naruto's introductions. Sakura's parents didn't care much. Fugaku and Mikoto had trouble sleeping, remembering how Kushina was. What secrets did she pass down to her son?

The next day was the bell test. Canon explanation from Kakashi about the bell test. The three genins split up. Naruto stands in a tree, watching Sasuke's and Sakura's attempts. Sakura fell under a genjustu within minutes. From her screams, it looks like it was showing Sasuke's death. Sasuke himself was buried until only his head was visible into the ground. At least he managed to put up more of a fight. Naruto sighs. He already knew the meaning of this test. Teamwork. Through how Konoha expected that to happen after only knowing each other for a day was beyond him.

In Uzushio, the teams are made based on skill levels. Each member of the team balances each other out in terms of skill. Personality wasn't a factor. The jonin sensei would teach the team to work together regardless of differences. Then in four months, the team was split up again. The genins of a class were rotated to form new teams. The skill level once again looked at to create the new teams. Then another four months was used to get the team to function together. This is repeated once more. The skill level and ability to work together are used to determine the teams for the Chunin exams. If the genin doesn't pass, the process is repeated.

Creating an army of shadow clones, he sends the majority off to various locations surrounding Kakashi. He then attacks Kakashi with the remainder.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough," Naruto blows the wind from his mouth. Kakashi had to use Shunshin to escape. A shadow clone attacks him with Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind. At the same time, another clone uses a Fire seal to add fire to it causing a massive inferno to attack Kakashi. Kakashi gulps and leaps backward, right into another shadow clone. The two fight in taijutsu for a few minutes. Kakashi had experience and reflexes. But Naruto had the Uzumaki stamina and memories of countless battles fought. Not to mention, the Uzumaki taijutsu which was lethal due to the fact like the whirlpools that guarded Uzushio, attacks from all angles. The battle ended when Naruto touches Kakashi and places a paralysis seal on him. Kakashi couldn't move. Naruto took the bells.

"Huh," Naruto said as he examines them. Then, he drags Kakashi back to where Sasuke was with the help of his clones. Two of his clones dump Sakura non too gently at his feet, broking the genjustu. Several others free Sasuke.

"Okay," Kakashi said when Naruto removes the paralysis seal from him and dismisses his shadow clones. "Look like Naruto got both bells. That means he gets to decide which of you will pass with him." Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto.

Naruto scoffs. "Oh please, I know the real objective of this test is about teamwork. We will pass if we work together. So, if I give them both the bells, we will all pass." He throws the bells at Sasuke and Sakura, who scatter to catch them.

"If you know that, then why didn't you work with them?"

Naruto rolls his eyes He deadpans "Because Uchiha, like the rest of his clan, is too proud to work with an orphan and a civilian. Haruno is too busy fangirling over him to do anything else. As for me, the first and last thing that my mother told me was to never trust Konoha. So, there is no way I will trust either of them to have my back. And considering trust is needed for teamwork, I can tell you that there is no way we will ever be a team. Also, there is no way you will ever fail the Uchiha Clan Head's son or the councilwoman's daughter." He wanted to add "or your sensei's son." But that will be revealing too much of what he knew.

"Okay. Naruto is right. The test was for teamwork, and you all pass thanks to him." Sasuke smirks. Sakura cheers. Naruto just looks indifferent.

Kakashi takes them to the Memorial stone. "All the names of Konoha's greatest heroes are here." Naruto's eyes trace over the top. He sees the names of people who he had heard stories about from his clansman. Looking down, he sees the names of shinobi he fought with during the Second Great Ninja World War.

Naruto hears Kakashi said, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

"Then, I guess that makes Konoha worse than trash." The words were out of his mouth before he can stop them. His new teammates and sensei look at him. Mito facepalms. Naruto curses his immature body and impulsive nature. He had learned to control it in his last life, but in his one, he was still learning. "After all, they abandon Uzushio to die."

"How do you know about Uzushio?" Kakashi asks. He had heard Kushina mention her home before (she never forgive Konoha for not helping), but how did Naruto know about it?

Naruto shrug "Mother. I am leaving now. We are meeting at the same training ground tomorrow at eight, right?" Kakashi nods and with that Naruto left.

**Note:**

The Uchiha Massacre didn't happen, because Danzo, the Uchiha clan, and the entire council were trying to solve some problems that the Uzumaki clan and Naruto had caused. The Uzumaki clan took advantage of the nine-tails attack to sabotage the reconstruction and kill many shinobi who were recovering. Naruto started his killing spree beginning with civilians at 5 with Mito's help. The first victim was the matron of the orphanage.

Kasumi and Kaito were Arashi's teammates. They die during Uzushio's downfall.

Naruto wasn't mad about Aki's mother saying his parents abandoning him. He was mad because they insulted Kushina. He contacted some of his kinsmen who were in the capital and had them smuggle the poison needle into the chair. He rigged the chair with a seal that causes it to break down when a person's weight was added to it.

Naruto does actually like the Forest of Death. It is a good training ground for him to build up his strength, and it means he can get away from Konoha for a bit.

Uzushio does this to teach its shinobis how to adapt to new teammates and work with them.

The jutsus is from Naruto wiki.

**Omake: Mikoto**

Mikoto walks to Training Ground 44. After hearing Sasuke's recollection of Naruto's introduction, she wanted to talk to him. Using the Sharingan, she locates him just a kilometer into the forest. Naruto was swinging on a flowering vine. It makes a cute picture, a cute blonde child having fun swinging. It looks like it was something from a fairytale, if you ignore the fact there were dangerous predators around and the fact the flowers were most likely poisonous.

"Naruto," Mikoto calls out to him, even though she was sure he already knew she was there if the fact he slows his swing down was any indicator.

"Uchiha-sama, to what do I own this unexpected surprise?"

"I want to talk to you about your new team."

"Oh, is this about your son? Don't worry, you have to worry about me hurting him unless he is in spars. I am not stupid enough to harm the Uchiha Clan Head's son."

"It is not about that. It is about Kushina."

Naruto looks surprised. "What about her?"

"What are your plans for Konoha? Do you plan to harm Konoha?"

Naruto smile "You will just have to wait and see." Mikoto took that as a yes.

"Kushina would never want this! She loved Konoha."

"Did she? Or was she just pretending to in an effort to fool both you and herself? After all, her seal wasn't as strong as mine. Any strong negative emotion can lead to it breaking." Naruto smiles sweetly. "My seal is strong enough that I can show my hate freely." Naruto leaps onto a branch. "You'll excuse me if I am cutting this conversion short, but I have a test tomorrow and I want to be well-rested." Naruto leaps off in the direction of Konoha.

Mikoto stands there, shocked until a tiger attacks her. Her battle-trained reflexes kill it. As she races home, Naruto's words echo in her mind. "Did Kushina really love Konoha? Or was she just pretending to in an effort to fool both you and herself?"


	3. Wave part one

Wave Part one

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto rolls his eyes as his teammates groan at the idea of catching Tora again. They start to argue with Kakashi. Honestly, he understands their frustration, but these missions were supposed to teach them to work together and let them practice their skills in a safe place.

Naruto spins on his heel. "This will be easy," Naruto said to Mito. "I can do it by myself." He walks out of the mission room. Five minutes later, he was back with Tora. "Here," he shoves the cat at Madam Shijimi. Madam Shijimi squeals and hugs Tora tightly. Tora oddly didn't fight back or changes expressions.

"What's next?" He asks Iruka.

"Your team was supposed to do this mission together." Iruka chides in exasperation.

Naruto eyes his still arguing teammates. They hadn't even noticed he had been gone and already complete the mission. "Do you think that would happen?"

Kakashi finally silences his two bickering students using his killing intent. "ENOUGH! While you two were arguing, Naruto has already finished the mission! He will be getting the full mission pay."

Sasuke growls "As an Uchiha, I demand a higher-ranked mission."

"Yeah, Sasuke could handle it!" Sakura cheers.

Kakashi groans. The only one of his students who were ready for a C-ranked mission would be Naruto. But his lack of regard for his teammates would hinder the team. He would probably use Sasuke and Sakura as cannon fodder in battles. He certainly has no problem doing that in the practice battles when the three of them have to fight against him.

"Well, Kakashi, what do you think?" The Hokage asks.

"I think they are ready," Kakashi said. Naruto was already a chunin level and with his shadow clones, they can handle a few bandits. Besides getting out of the village may be good for Naruto. Several chunin and three jonin have gone missing in the past several days.

"Okay, we have a C-ranked mission to escort Tazuna, a bridge builder to Wave. You will be guarding him until the bridge is finished."

Naruto lightens up "WAVE! We are going to Wave!" Everyone in the room looks at Naruto in surprise. This was the first time they see him so happy about something. This was the scene Tazunas walk in on, everyone looking at the blonde child.

"What is this? I ask for shinobi and instead, I get a scarecrow and three brats."

Naruto smiles "Shinobi are masters of deception. You shouldn't judge us by our looks." Behind his bright smile, killing intent leaks out, frightening Tazuna.

"Well, I will hold you to it." Tazuna takes a sip of his sake. At least the blonde and adult seem competent enough.

"okay team go pack. We will meet at the gate in an hour."

Naruto walks home smiling causing the Konoha residents to flee in fear, and in some extreme cases go to the hospital for heart attacks.

"Naruto, don't forget to release the paralysis seal on Tora before Madam Shijimi notices," Mito reminds him.

"Oh right," Naruto makes a sign. In his apartment, Naruto hums as he packs his clothes, gear, a first aid kit, and of course his sealing supplies.

"Naruto didn't forget about the current conditions of Wave," Mito warns.

Naruto dims. How could he forget? Wave was currently in bad shape, thanks to Gato. The Uzumaki clan couldn't help like they would have before Uzushio's destruction, for fear of attracting too much attention to themselves.

"You are right. I can't believe I forgot. I guess I was too excited about seeing the ocean again." Naruto sigh. It has been so long. Eleven years. He has always felt the call of the sea, both in the blood of this body and in his soul. He could remember its power and strength. Sometimes in his weakest moments, he can almost smell the salty breeze and heard the splash of the waves. He heads towards the roof of the apartment building. Passing through the wards, he starts to harvest the ripe fruits and vegetables with the help of clones. Sealing them into a storage scroll he smiles. When he left Konoha, he was taking his garden with him. It was the only thing he loved from Konoha. He creates several shadow clones to take care of it while he was gone, and places seals on them to make them last longer.

Looking at the time, he sees he still has half an hour left. He took the time to review the information his clansmen have to send him on Wave. He frowns when he read the most recent report. Gato had hired Zabuza Momochi and the Demon brothers. The Demon brothers will be an easy opponent. Zabuza Momochi, on the other hand. He was no match for Zabuza as he is now. It looks like he will have to left it to Kakashi. Or maybe Kakashi could weaken Zabuza and he can have an Uzushio shinobi finish the job.

He writes on a piece of paper "I got a C-rank to Wave. The client (Tazuna, a bridge-builder) lied about the ranking of the mission. Wave probably doesn't have enough to pay for a higher-rank one. It is likely we will encounter Zabuza Momochi. I will see if he could be recruited. If not, I will have him weaken or kill so we can take his Kubikiribōchō." Taking out a necklace with an Uzushio crest pendant, he stretches out his senses. Sensing only the Anbu, who couldn't get in thanks to the seals around his apartment, he places the pendant on the sheet of paper. He sends chakra into a specific seal. The information written on the paper was instantly sent to other holders of pendants. Naruto draws a fire seal on the paper, burning it to ashes, which he buried in one of his houseplants.

The pendants were the brainchild of the Second Uzukage. After Uzushio was nearly destroyed during the First Great Ninja World War, he decides to find a way, should Uzushio ever found and the survivors scatter, for them to communicate and come together again. The Unity Pendants were the result of years of work by the sealing corps. They carved seals onto the small pendants that connect them all, transmits, and store information. The information can be transferred to paper. To ensure that they don't fall into the wrong hands, each one was blood-bonded to a person, by placing a drop of blood on it when it was received. Every shinobi receives one when they graduated. Originally, they were only for shinobi's use on missions. But the blood seals allow children to inherit their parents' (and were easy enough to modify to allow descendants to use it). Due to this, a small surplus was created. Arashi passes a law so that civilians also received the pendants, but only if they left the village for any reason. When the civilians were evacuated, every pendant was handed out. The one Naruto was using belonged to Kushina. She had placed it around his neck before sealing her memories in him.

Naruto walks to the gate, where Tazuna was waiting. The two make small talk about Wave while everyone else arrives. Kakashi inspects all of their packs. Sasuke receives a nod of approval.

"Naruto, where's yours?" Kakashi asks seeing that Naruto wasn't carrying anything.

Naruto unrolls his storage scroll and unseals his supplies.

"Good," Kakashi nods. He inspects Sakura's pack as Naruto reseals his supplies

"Sakura, you brought too much. There is no way you can carry it all the way to Wave. Go, repack. You have 10 minutes."

Sakura grumbles. "How about I just use one of these seals like Naruto?"

"I seriously doubt that you know how to make a storage seal and no I am not giving you one of my clan's seals. Mom didn't give her teammates her seals so why should I?" Naruto said.

Kakashi steps in before Naruto could cut Sakura down any further with his sharp tongue. He knew that Naruto will put the bare minimum of work needed to make the team work together. Try making him do anything more and he will verbally slash you to bits. "That's enough, Sakura. Good and repack now. You have 9 minutes now, or you will be leaving without anything." Sakura bolts towards her home.

7 minutes they were all walking to Wave. Naruto continues to talk to Tazuna about Wave and ignores everyone else. Despite this, he was the first one to notice the puddle.

"Naruto," Mito said.

"Yeah," Naruto nods slightly.

A chain shots out of the puddle at Kakashi, slicing him to bits.

"Protect Tazuna," Naruto orders before forming a shadow clone to protect Tazuna alongside Sakura and Sasuke. Then, with a quick charka-enhanced kick at the puddle, he forces the Demon brothers out. Without wasting a second, he forms the hand signs for Air twist, warping the chain. A thrown kunai was used to destroy the warped material. The Demon brothers attack Naruto with Water bullets, which he dodges gracefully. Adding a bit of charka to his feet, he grabs the broken end of a chain. With surprising strength, he swings it and the Demon brother attached to it right onto the other Demon brother. He then unseals some rope and ties them both to a tree.

"You can come out now Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he finishes his knot.

"Well done, Naruto. But next time maybe trust your teammates more." Kakashi appears starling Sakura and Tazuna.

"When they can tell you use a Substitution, I will consider it," Naruto turns to Tazuna. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

Canon explanation from Tazuna.

"I am going to Wave to help whether you like it or not" Naruto states firmly.

"We are going." Sasuke agrees, eager to prove himself. Sakura of course agrees with him.

Kakashi sighs "Fine." What was the worst that can happen? Naruto was clearly already at a high-chunin level. Sasuke was already low-chunin thanks to his clan. Sakura, well as long as she stays out of the way there shouldn't be any problem. Hopefully.

The team and Tazuna walk on. Naruto tenses all of a sudden and throws a kunai at a bush. When he parted the bushes to retrieve it, he sees a bunny, a white bunny.

"A white bunny at this time of year? Well, at least it would be good for supper" Naruto said as he hugs it. Kakashi and Naruto trade a look of understanding. This bunny had obviously been raised indoors for the use of Kawarimi.

"Watch out," Kakashi cries as a blade spin over them. Naruto merely steps back. His eyes narrow. _The Kubikiribōchō. That means… _A tall figure appears on the handle of the blade. The person had light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows. Bandages were wrapped around his lower face. He was wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers and matching leg-warmers.

"That is," Kakashi said.

"Zabuza Momochi, an A-ranked missing ninja from the Hidden Mist. One of the Seven Ninja Swordsman, the wielder of the Kubikiribōchō. Nicknamed the Demon of the Hidden Mist, after slaughtering over one hundred Academy students. Wanted for attempting a coup d'etat on the Mizukage," Naruto said. Everyone looks at him.

"What? I can read the Bingo book."

"Well, knowing that won't help you. Hand over the bridge builder."

"Sorry, we can't do that," Kakashi lifts his headband to reveal a red eye with three tomoe. "You three, guard Tazuna."

"What is that?" Sakura asks.

"The Sharingan. It is the Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai. It allows the user to copy any jutsu, predict any attacks and place genjutsu on a person easily. It only manifests in the Uchiha clan but was transplanted to Kakashi from Uchiha Obito."

"Yes, that is why he needed to cover it," Naruto remarks, uninterested. He stiffens as Zazuba uses the Hidden Mist Jutsu. Memories of it in Uzushio flood in. Screams of his people as they were killed. The killing intent of the two jonins brought him out of it. He sighs as his teammates and Tazuna starts to panic. He releases his charka to protect them.

Canon battle between Zabuza and Kakashi.

Naruto rolls his eyes when Kakashi tells them to run. "Do you think a genin would be able to outrun a jonin, especially since we can't see anything in this mist?" He casts the signs for Purifying wind, blowing away the mist. He then karate chops the ground "Whirlpool style: Tsunami crush." This causes the ground to rise and fall on Zabuza, separating him from the Water Prison. Kakashi jumps back and falls to the ground. Sakura rushes to help him.

Zabuza looks at Naruto with slight fear. "That technique. You're an Uzumaki!"

Naruto claps his hands, "Bravo. You figure it out. Since your village was one of the villages responsible for destroying Uzushio, then you should know why we were so feared." Naruto pulls the hairpin he was wearing out of his hair and uses it to draw a seal in front of him. Zabuza jumps back but it was too late. "Sealing Jutsu: minefield." The ground starts to explode. Zabuza escapes by jumping into the trees, but not before taking heavy damage to the explosions and stones. Naruto went through a series of hand signs "wind style: storm shred." Several wind blades fly at Zabuza. One manages to cut his arm. A shadow clone jumps out from behind him and attacks him with Water Bullets. Zabuza destroys them with his sword. Another shadow clone attacks him with a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Zabuza uses his sword to deflect them all.

"Ha, is that the best you got? Guess that is why your clan was so easy to destroy," Zabuza snarls, before falling to the ground. _Or, maybe not. _Zabuza remembers that it took Kiri. Kumo and Iwa three days to destroy Uzushio, and it cost them the majority of their forces.

Naruto smiles, bloodthirst radiating off him. "My kunai and shuriken were dipped in poison. I had a seal on them that causes the poison to be released as a gas when a bit of charka is put in. This is the end for you." He approaches with a kunai in hand. Before he can stab Zabuza through, two long needles fly out, striking him in the neck. Naruto looks in the direction they flow from and sees a person wearing Kiri forehead protector and a white hunter-nin mask thin, curved eyeholes and red wavy design in place of the mouth and the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"You were right this is the end," He said as he shunshin down to them.

"A Mist Hunter nin, am I correct?" Naruto asks with a tilt of his head. Kakashi made his way over to Zabuza and takes his pulse.

"Yes, I have been hunting Zabuza for a while now. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to kill him." He said respectfully to Naruto.

"He is dead," Kakashi confirms.

"I must dispose of the body then, otherwise the secrets within it will be revealed. Farewell," The Hunter-nin drapes Zabuza's body over himself and disappears.

Naruto's eyes widen. _Interesting. So that is Zabuza's accomplice. His charka is so unique. He must have a kekkai genkai, ice style if I am correct." _

Just then Kakashi faints.

"He's just exhausted from using the Sharingan. Frankly, I am surprised he stay conscious this long" Naruto said to a worried Sakura. "He just needs to rest."

_"_Let's go to my house. It's not far from here," Tazuna said. Naruto nods in thanks and uses shadow clones to form a litter to carry Kakashi.

Note:

Naruto places a tracking and paralysis seal on Tora after the second time they had to catch it.

Yes Kakashi, you are right. Naruto would let Sasuke and Sakura fight first to tire out the enemy and so he can analyze his strengths, strategy, and weakness. If they die, oh well too bad. That is what happens when you are a shinobi. He just can't do it to you, because you are a jonin and _also his father's student. Kushina may have also had a soft spot for him._

wind style: air twist- the wind is expelled from the mouth and twist solid material when it hit.

Description from Naruto wiki

Purifying wind- a curtain of wind blowouts demolishing on in its path. Depending on the amount of chakra used, it could destroy anything from dust to rocks.

Sealing Jutsu: minefield-turns the shinobi's charka explosive and seals bits of it into the ground. Explodes when someone, whose charka wasn't used to make it, comes near.

Storm shred is from Fairy Tail.

Naruto wears a blue shirt, like the ones Uzushio shinobi wears in the anime, with an orange and blue jacket over it. The crest of the Uzumaki clan is on the back of the shirt. The crest of Uzushio is on the back of the jacket. The crest of the Uzumaki clan is on the sleeves. He wears black pants with bandages around his leg. His hitai is tied around his waist. His kunai pouch is strapped onto his leg for easy reach. His hair is tied in a bun at the nape of his neck and is hold in place with a seal carver, which is disguised as a hairpin.

Omake: What if the team refuses to go to Wave saying it's too dangerous?

"I am going to Wave to help whether you like it or not" Naruto states firmly.

"Well, I'm not going," Sakura said. "It's too dangerous."

Naruto snarls "Typically Konoha. When things get tough, you flee from the battle."

"Naruto, that's not true," Kakashi said.

"History has proven otherwise." Naruto throwback. "Come on Tazuna. I will call some of my family for help. They will understand." With that, Naruto drags Tazuna with him back to Wave, after putting immobility seals on his former team.

A week later, news of the Uzumaki clan destroying Gato reaches Konoha. A few months later, Uzushio was up and running. On that note, Konoha was now banned from Wave, and Uzushio was more than happy to enforce the ban.

Omake 2:

The various Naruto clones were in a stadium, with Zabuza and Kakashi in the middle cheering and waving signs that said things like Die Kakashi and Death to Zabuza.

"Go, Kakashi. Kill Zabuza. "The left side shouts.

Go Zabuza, maim Kakashi," The right side shouts.

Everyone looks at the real Naruto (they hope) in disbelief. He was eating popcorn. "What? I hate both your villages for destroying my home. So, I don't care who dies as long as one of you do."


	4. Wave part two

Wave Part two

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Happy New Year! Extra-long chapter.**

Naruto frowns in sadness, seeing the destitute conditions of Wave. His heart aches. It remembers him of villages caught between the warring nations. But it was a time of peace now. People shouldn't have to suffer like this.

"We'll fix this," Mito said, putting a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. She knew Naruto. Despite his cold façade in Konoha, he loves and cares deeply for people. His empathy was what makes him a great leader. If things had been different, she knows he will have made Uzushio the most powerful and respected village in the Elemental Countries. She knew that this time he will succeed and if so kami help anyone who gets in his way.

Naruto offers her a soft smile. Mito's returning smile turns into a frown when she sees an ugly thug threatening a woman. Naruto turns and frowns too. It was obvious that the man was harnessing the woman. He growls and stomps over. If there was one thing that being on a team with Kasumi and then being trained by Mito taught him, it was that you RESPECT women and their right to say no.

"Listen here. She doesn't want to, so stop it" Naruto states firmly, a hand holding the thug's arm back.

"Piss off brat," the thug shoves Naruto back. Naruto swipes his legs out from under him.

"Damn, you" he charges at Naruto. Naruto dodges and grabs his wrist and twist. The thug yipped and drops his sword. Naruto caught it and then proceeds to beat the thug up with his own sword.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asks in a kind voice to the young lady.

"Y-yes. Thank you. But you shouldn't have done that for me. Gato has more thugs around. If they found out, they will gang up and attack you."

"Perfect. That is as a good start as any to getting rid of Gato." Naruto makes a hand seal, causing fifty shadow clones to appear. "Find Gato's thugs and beat them up. Then, throw them into jail cells." The clones salute and races off in blurs of orange and black.

"We don't have a jail," Tazuna informs Naruto. "It was taken over by Gato's thugs."

"Well, where was it?"

Tazuna points towards the center of the village. "It was the blue building with a police pledge on front. I am not sure if it still looks like that through."

Naruto makes ten more shadow clones. "Take back the jail and strengthen it with seals. And throw him in when you are done." Naruto kicks the defeated thug towards one. The clone nods and hoists up the thug over his shoulder. The entire group races off in the direction that Tazuna pointed at.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at Sasuke and Sakura's stunned looks "What? I have a heart and the ability to help make their lives a bit easier. Of course, I will help." He smiles gently at the crowd, prompting to returns weary and small smiles full of hope at him. "Let's go. Kakashi still needs to rest." Tazuna continues to lead the way.

"Tsunami, I am home," Tazuna calls out cheerfully.

"Welcome back," A young woman with long blue hair said as she meets them at the front door. "Who are them?" She asks, seeing the group of children, three of which look like triplets, and an unconscious man with gray hair.

"These are the ninja I hired. They are going the ones who are going to help us get rid of Gato, or at least the blonde one will."

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greets with a slight bow.

"Nice to you. What is wrong with him?" Tsunami asks, indicating at Kakashi.

"Charka exhaustion. He just needs to rest for a bit. Do you have a room where we can place him?" Tsunami shows them to a guest room. The Naruto clones place Kakashi on a bed and disappear in poofs of smoke.

"They are clones that I created with my charka" Naruto explains to a shocked Tsunami. "You two keep an eye on him." He orders Sasuke and Sakura. "Let me know when he awakens." He walks down with Tsunami.

In the kitchen, Naruto unseals the food from his scrolls. Tsunami's eyes went wide at all the food in front of her. She hasn't seen this much food since before Gato. In addition to the fresh-picked produce from his garden, he also brought his harvest from previous years and the supplies he had taken from grocers in Konoha.

"Are you sure it is alright for me to use all of this?" She asks Tsunami nervously.

"Of course. I grow the majority of this in my garden. I can't eat it all by myself. I hope to maybe distribute this to other people tomorrow. Maybe you can help."

"Of course. The villagers will love it." Tsunami's eyes shine with happy tears.

Canon explanation about Zabuza and Haku.

That night, at the unusually lavish dinner for Tsunami and Tazuna, they make plans about Gato. So far, it was decided that Kakashi would fight Zabuza, and Naruto would take his accomplice. Sasuke and Sakura would take care of the thugs. As he was biting into some gyoza, Naruto freezes as a clone's memories rush into him.

"What's wrong?" Tsunami asks seeing the glazed expression on Naruto's face.

"There were too many thugs. The jail cells can't hold them all. I can't use expansion seals on them with walls crumbling the way they are. I will have to set up another place to hold them all." Naruto sighs wearily.

"Why even bother? Gato is going to kill you all!" Inari shouts, before running up to his room and slamming the door.

"I am sorry. The loss of his father has been hard on him." Tsunami apologizes.

"It's alright. I understand," Naruto smiles.

That night, Naruto slips out of the house. He quickly creates two shadow clones. One of the shadow clones henges into a replica of Mito. Mito's ghost flies into it. Naruto takes a scroll out. It was locked with several protection seals. He hands it to Mito. "Send word once you have returned the masks to Uzushio." Mito nods. Then, she and the shadow clone race towards Whirlpool. Naruto exhales. He hopes they reach Uzushio without any troubles. Looking back at the house, he can see the light on Inari's room. Now was as good as a time to talk to him as any.

Naruto knocks on the door, before stepping in. Naruto closes the door and places a silencing seal on Inari's door. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to said to you."

"I know you are angry about your father's death. But you need to realize there are people who have it worse."

"How?"

"How about having your home being destroyed and your family scattered?" How about being betrayed by an ally? How about being forced to live in a village where the people who betrayed your loved ones are living happily while the people you love are dead?" Inari looks shocked.

Naruto walks closely. He grips Inari's chin, his intense blue eyes drilling into Inari's dark ones. "Let me tell you a story of a village long ago. It was home to a people as wild and untamable as the sea that protects it. It was risen from the seafloor by them and strengthen with their charka over centuries. For centuries, despite the warring states, it had stayed neutral, protected by both whirlpools and its inhabitants. Full of laughter and peace, its people had no need to interact with the outside world, except for a few alliances and trading routes. But that all change when the Hidden villages were formed. A distant blood relative persuaded us to form an alliance with one of the Hidden villages. To solidify it, the village's princess's hand was given to him in marriage. The village and its people helped built this Hidden village. The alliance lasted until the village fall, betrayed by the very village they had helped to build." Naruto's fingers tighten. Inari winces at the slight pain. "The survivors flee, but they didn't give up." Naruto releases Inari.

Naruto points at Inari's heart. "The soul of a village and people are impossible to kill. As long as you have the determination and will, you and Wave can destroy Gato and rebuild your home. You can avenge your father's death."  
"But Gato could kill me."

Naruto's eyes darken. "Death is not something to be scared of! It comes for everyone eventually! How you die and what you accomplish is what matters! Your father died fighting to free his family! How do you want to die, crying because of Gato?"

Inari's eyes widen, then steel. A new fire raises up in them.

Naruto smiles. He turns to leave. "Inari, there are things worse than death. From the day I was born I was surrounded by the people who kill my family. I had to watch as they laugh and smile. Living happy lives while my family, my people lie dead, their bodies scattered on the ruins of Uzushio." Naruto clenches his fist. "The other members of my family can't contact me because they can't risk their lives or my own. Konoha is a living hell for me. You have no idea how lucky you are." Naruto takes the seal off and slips back into his room.

The next morning, Kakashi demonstrates tree-walking to his team. He instructs them to start on it.

Naruto turns on his heel. "I already know this and water-walking. I am going to protect Tazuna at the bridge." He walks off without another word.

Kakashi sighs and turns to his other two students "Well, get to it."

Naruto walks beside Tazuna as they went to the bridge. He inhales deeply, enjoying the salty breeze. It has been so long. He notices that everyone looks a bit more cheerful today. Perhaps that was due to the lack of Gato's thugs and the square full of unconscious thugs guarded by his clones. Naruto bows when Tazuna introduces him to the workers.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I will be protecting you from thugs."

"How could a weak kid like you protect us?" A worker shouts.

"Wait, aren't you the one who is getting rid of Gato's thugs?" Another shouts.

"Yes, don't worry. I am stronger than I look. You'll see." Naruto's eyes narrow, his killing intent leaking out. He creates several shadow clones. He hands them several seals. "I developed a barrier that will prevent the thugs from getting in. My clones will set it up and patrol the area." The clones disappear in blurs of orange and black.

"Let's get to work," Tazuna said. Naruto spends the first hour or so, water-walking and just enjoying being near the sea again. When he saw one of the workers arguing with Tazuna, he races over.

The worker argues "I can't keep doing this! I have a family to protect! Gato is threatening them because of me!"

Tazuna opens his mouth to protest, but Naruto beats him to it "That's fine. I could fill in your spot." The two adults and surrounding workers turn towards him. "My shadow clones are solid. They can fight and also do any jobs. Just tell me how to do it and we will do it."

"Okay," Tazuna said warily. He points at various spots and gives instructions. Naruto's numerous clones were quick learners and with the help of the other builders, easily completed. It. The actual Naruto stays with Tazuna to look at the blueprints for the bridge. He points out places where seals could be added to strengthen the bridge. A few hours later, some of the clones went fishing and start to cook lunch.

"Come and get it!" A clone shouts as he stands in front of a large pot of fish soup. The other clones set out numerous side dishes. The builders drop their tools and races to get some food. Naruto's clones hand out the food in Henged bowls.

"Where did all this food come from?" Tazuna asks as he finishes a bowl of delicious soup. The workers were chowing down but perks up and look over when Tazuna asks.

Naruto elegantly sips his own bowl of soup "From my garden. I have a large garden at home. I preserve a lot of my harvest using preservation scrolls. I brought them with me. Tsunami is distributing some to the villagers now."

"That is rather nice of you." A worker states.

Naruto shrugs "It is no problem. I don't mind sharing my food with others."

"I am surprised your friends aren't begging you for your harvest. These vegetables are delicious." A worker eats a bit of salad.

Naruto frowns "I am not friends with anyone in Konoha, and I will never be." The cold tone scares everyone.

"What's wrong? Isn't Konoha your home?" Tazuna asks worriedly. He thought Naruto was a Konoha shinobi.

"It is my birthplace, but my family wasn't from there. My mother was from Uzushio, a village that was allied with Konoha. Perhaps you have heard of it."

Tazuna and some of the other workers' nod.

"My parents told me about it. It was home to the many clans with the most powerful being the Uzumaki clan. A powerful clan who excels in sealing Jutsu." Everyone's eyes widen as they made connections with Naruto.

"That's right. I am an Uzumaki. My father was from Konoha. That is why I am blonde. My mother was sent to Konoha and not long after Uzushio was destroyed by Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa." Naruto hugs his knees toward him, creating the image of a sad, scared boy. "Mom never forgive Konoha for not helping Uzushio. She always suspected Konoha had a hand in Uzushio's destruction or at least in abandoning her home to die."

"Do you believe that?" Tazuna asks.

"Unfortunately, several factors point to it. It took three days for Uzushio to fall. Even with a civilian's pace, we made it here within a day. Not to mention, we had sent messengers to Konoha before the invasion begin. My mother knew for a fact that they reach Konoha just before the invasion begin. And yet not one Konoha shinobi was sent to help." The workers frown. When it was worded like that it does sound like Konoha had abandoned Uzushio.

"Why would Konoha do such a thing?" A worker muses.

"Because they want a weapon to control." Naruto's anger bleeds into his voice. "The hidden villages seal tailed beasts into shinobi, making them almost unbeatable strong. Tailed beasts are powerful concentrations of charka who took on physical forms and have a soul of their own. Only an Uzumaki can control the strongest one. However, as long as Uzushio exist, Konoha would never have control over it. We would never allow one of our own to become a weapon. So, we had to die." Naruto's eyes flood with tears.

"I am sorry," Tazuna said.

Naruto wipes his tears away. "I am going to go for a walk. My clones will stay to clean up and help finish the bridge." Naruto walks off.

In a clearing, Naruto lets his tears flow out. Even now decades later, the destruction of Uzushio still stings. He could never believe that Konoha could betray them like that. He cries until he fell asleep. He was awakened by another person's charka and footsteps. Keeping his eyes closed, he can sense that the person was Zabuza's accomplice. Perfect

"Hello, are you here to pick flowers?" he asks with a soft smile.

"Yes," Haku said as he smiles back. "My name is Haku. Why are you here?"

"I want to be away from my companions as long as I could. I can't relax around them."

"Oh, aren't they your friends?"

Naruto snorts "As if I will ever be friends with the people who lived in my family's blood." Naruto watches as Haku places a medicinal herb for strength recovery in his basket. "I never introduce myself, did I? My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh, are you from the Uzumaki clan?"

"Yes."

"That must be nice. Your clan always puts family first doesn't it?"

"It is. I love my clan. They have always been there for me." Naruto smiles. His clan always sent encouraging messages to him. They smuggle in small gifts to help him bear living in Konoha and help him destroy Konoha from the outside. " It is hard though since we are scattered, and I am stuck in Konoha."

"They must be very precious to you."

"They are. The love I have for them and the love they give me is the source of my strength. Everything I do I do so they can be happy."

"I agree. Protecting the people precious to you is what makes you strong."

"Like Zabuza," Naruto's smile was sharp. Haku gasps, and make a move to escape, but chains wrap around him. He struggles, trying to escape. "Don't bother. These are my clan's Adamantine Sealing Chains. They not only restrain your body but your charka."

"Even if you kill me, I will never reveal Zabuza's location to you. Your team will never find him." Haku declares.

"I don't care about that. What I want is to make a deal with you and Zabuza."

"Zabuza would never make a deal with Konoha."

"Not with Konoha, with me. I have contacts with my clansmen. I will get them to provide you with charka-restricting seals and seal-enhanced weapons. I will even give you a seal to restrain the tailed beast inside the Mizukage. In exchange, you will help me get into Gato's base and take all his money. We will divide it 50-50. That way, you have the money for your coup d'etat, and Wave gets the money to rebuild. When Zabuza succeeds and becomes Mizukage or whoever becomes the next Mizukage, you will form an alliance with my clan."

Haku falls silent. He had heard stories of the Uzumaki clan's power and their seals. If they could get the help of the Uzumaki clan, then they will succeed.

"Your clan, not Konoha?"

"No, I don't care for Konoha."

"What would your teacher say if he knew you were doing this?" Haku stalls for time.

"He is not the boss of me. Besides I will just put a memory seal on him if that happens."

Naruto releases the chains. "Think about it. I will give you two days." Haku disappears. Naruto walks back towards the bridge.

**Meanwhile in Uzushio**

Mito sits alongside Naruto's clone as they head towards Whirlpool. Seeing the whirlpools, she smiles. Walking to the dock of the boat, they had brought from a Wave fisherman, she forms the hand signs to calm the whirlpools.

"Halt, who goes there?" a trio of Uzushio shinobis walk toward them.

"It is me, Mito Uzumaki," Mito said. "I am accompanied by Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clone." Naruto stands beside her. The trio of shinobis gasp, then bow.

"Forget our insolence, Lady Mito, Lord Uzukage."

Naruto waves his hand. "It is fine. It is good you are on your guard. Can you guide us to the Mask Storage Temple so we can place the masks in it?"

"Of course, Uzukage." The boat docks in Uzushio. Naruto smiles seeing the reconstructed buildings. Thanks to the fact that most of the buildings have been intact, thanks to the protection and preservation seals, it was a simple matter to reuse the material after cutting off the torn edges. Merging seals allow the buildings to look like they used to be when Uzushio was first pulled out of the sea.

The workers and shinobis watch the two legends with awe. Naruto waves and smiles at them, asking about the progress. Mito too smiles at them, but kept moving, dragging Naruto with her. It was rumored that Mito Uzumaki's spirit still exists in the Land of living, but to see her in a solid body was something else. To see the third and fourth Uzukage accompanying her was not as much as a shock, but it was nice to see him again.

Mito's spirit had been unable to rest after Uzushio's destruction and Kushina's situation. She used a seal to tie her soul to the Land of the living. Kushina had sensed her but hadn't been able to see her. Naruto, thanks to Uzushio's power, could. Only when Uzushio is rebuilt and Naruto had retaken his place as Uzukage, will she release the seal.

Naruto had first called them back when he was 9 years old. It was amazing seeing the handful of buildings standing tall and the barrier awaken. Arashi or Naruto had been waiting for them near Uzushio's soul stone (where it was easiest to awaken Uzushio and the seals embedded in it), accompanied by the visible form of Mito. He had welcomed them and given them hope. He had laid out his plans to rebuild Uzushio and repopulate it. Despite his young age, it was obvious to all that he was Arashi reborn. In the past two years, Naruto had used teleportation seals, based on his father's Hiraishin, and shadow clones to sneak out of Konoha and come to Uzushio. Naruto was the one who forms contacts with suppliers and found solutions to the various problems that coped. He was also doing this when trying to get the evidence of Konoha's betrayal. There was no doubt he would go down in history as the greatest Uzukage ever.

The trio of shinobis leads them to a simple building. "I am sorry, but we haven't had the time to decorate it yet." One of them said embarrassed.

"It is fine," Mito assures him. "The reconstruction of Uzushio should take priority." Mito unseals the masks and starts to place them in the temple. It was too bad that they didn't understand the seals on some of them were too delicate to be teleport, otherwise, they would have bought them to Uzushio sooner.

"How is the situation with Wave?"

Naruto sighs "Gato's not a problem. I could kill him. Once I do, we will just need to spread the wealth he stole back to Wave. Trade should pick up again. We will negotiate with Wave, exchange some of our seals first to get some of the supplies we need. Then when we announce our return, we will offer our protection in exchange for their resources."

The surrounding shinobis nod in agreement.

"How about Konoha?"

Naruto scowls "Well, there is good news and bad news. The good news is I locate the documents. I already have a good idea of how to break the seals protecting them. I just need to find a good time to remove it without alerting anyone. The bad news is Konoha's evil doing goes far beyond just Uzushio. I only managed to get a glimpse of some of the documents. But it looks like it stretches towards the third great ninja world war and even to today."

"So much for the greatest of the five great nations."

"What else could they do?"

"Maybe we could use this to our advantage and get the other nations to destroy Konoha. The Feudal Lord may even dissolve the village himself under the pressure."

"Would we already planning on doing that?"

Naruto raises his voice over the growing crowd. "Don't worry I have it under control. Are there any problems with Uzushio's reconstruction?" He proceeds to work alongside the other clones solving the various problems that pop up. Mito through returns to Wave.

**Notes:**

**Naruto's garden consists of his entire apartment building. Seals make the walls transparent letting the sunlight in but keeping up the appearance of walls on the outside. It produces more than even he can eat. He usually seals them in preservation scrolls for later. **

**Naruto acts as he does in canon with everyone but Konoha. He is also good at using that to help get support.**

**Mito can inhabit Naruto's clones because they have no soul and because his charka is that of an Uzumaki.**

**The concept of Uzushio being raised from the sea comes from Reawakening by MafiaMamaJ on Archive of our own.**

**Kushina saw the Uzushio shinobis walking into Hokage tower. They told her that they have come to ask for help from Konoha in regard to the upcoming invasion. She never saw them leave Konoha despite waiting at the gate for days to said farewell. What happens to them? Eyes Danzo suspiciously.**

**Wave would believe Naruto. Uzushio had helped them countless times before its destruction. Some Uzumaki flees there to rest before leaving or settle there. The people who help them remember how Konoha never come to their aid.**

**Naruto will be the hero of Wave. He is the one who is the most visible to the citizens and the one putting in the most effort to help them.**

**It's going to look really bad for Konoha when it gets out that the Uzukage was not only spying on them but also rebuilding his village at the same time.**


	5. Wave part three

Wave part 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry I just want to get this chapter over with, since I didn't have any ideas. Also, the college started.**

The days have settled into a routine. Naruto would get up early, train with his shadow clones before helping Tsunami with breakfast. The Konoha team and the family would eat. Naruto and Tazuna would head off to the bridge. A shadow clone would stay to watch over Tazuna's family. He would take the time to teach Inari some basic fighting. Other shadow clones would patrol Wave. Kakashi would train Sasuke and Sakura until dinner. During dinner, more often than not, Tsunami and Tazuna would sing Naruto's praises. Tsunami would talk about how the patrols and food Naruto brought were such a relief. Tazuna would gloat about how the bridge was ahead of schedule thanks to Naruto's shadow clones. During the entire day, Naruto acts as if his teammates don't exist.

Naruto sighs as the week ended. This has been the happiest week he could remember in this life. But soon it would end. Such a pity. Oh well, at least he manages to get an alliance with Zabuza and possibly the Mist.

"_Have you come to a decision?" Naruto asks Haku in the clearing two days later. "I would love an alliance between the Mist and the Uzumaki clan. With the distance between our two lands, I think it would be beneficial. Also, I hate it if you two are killed by Gato just so he can collect the bounty on you and doesn't have to pay you."_

_Haku's eyes widen. "How do you know that?"_

_Naruto shrugs "I have my ways." Meaning Mito, who spies on Gato's operation to gather information. Mito had managed to locate not only where Gato's money is located but also several Uzushio artifacts that Gato somehow got his hands on. Oh, how that makes his blood boil, seeing his village's hard work in the hands of such a vile man who doesn't understand their value. He wanted to wring Gato's neck when Mito told him._

"_We agree. How do you want to do this?"_

"_Simple. I will tell Kakashi that you discovered that Gato was planning to betray you and Zabuza. You contacted me and asks for help. In exchange for 50 percent of Gato's assets, you and Zabuza won't fight us and you will leave Wave. We will have a mock fight, in which you two would be defeated. After which Gato should appear with his thugs, then we will kill them all."_

"_Alright. What about the seals you promise us?"_

"_Go to Oki island. I will have some of my clansmen meet you there. You will negotiate with them for the weapons. It is a good thing you are getting so much of Gato's money because if you want to succeed at your coup d' etat you are going to need a lot of weapons and seals."_

_Haku nods. He knows that even simple storage seals cause a lot. With Uzushio's reconstruction, it was already a boon that they were going out of their way to make the seals._

"_One more thing. Don't you dare tell anyone about Uzushio, or else," Naruto's smile was full of teeth as his Adamantine sealing chains appear, "I will hunt you both down and rips you to shreds." Haku rapidly nods his head. Naruto's smile softens. "Good, see you in a few days." He disappears back to the bridge._

Kakashi had taken the news well. Through given the fact he all but told Kakashi that was what was going to happen may have something to do with it. Tomorrow, tomorrow was where the bridge will take place.

**A day later at the bridge:**

Naruto sighs at his teammates' uselessness again. They have both been knocked out by Haku with senbon. Kakashi was now fighting Zabuza. He was guarding Tazuna. Just as Kakashi lands a hit on Zabuza, knocking him down, he senses a various amount of low charka signatures with the highest being high-genin. The mist dies down and Naruto gets his first glimpse of Gato. Gatō has shaggy brown hair. He wears a pair of small, circular black glasses, a black suit with a purple tie, and closed-toed shoes. Naruto was so not impressed, especially when Gato kicks a down Zabuza. Honestly, anyone with a brain cell knows to approach even a dead shinobi with caution. After all, they could have suicide seals on them, or it could be a trap.

"So much for the demon of the Mist," he cackles. Zabuza glares at him, and with a quick swipe of his blade, Gato was headless. Naruto's stifled laughter was the only sound in the sudden silence. The thugs rush to kill Zabuza for killing their paycheck. Naruto and Kakashi instantly join in. Needless to say, they didn't stand a choice against two A-ranked ninjas and a former Kage.

"We are here to help," Inari said with a group of Wave villagers behind him, arm to the teeth with whatever weapons they can find.

"Sorry, Zabuza here already killed him," Naruto points at Gato's head, which surprisingly was still intact despite the battle.

"I am not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. Gato was planning to backstab me. I will be taking half of his money for my payment and you can have the rest." Zabuza growls. He grabs Haku and left.

Canon ending with the bridge being named the "Great Naruto Bridge."

**A few days later after Team Kakashi left:**

Tazuna whimpers as he was pushes into a corner by some bandits. Not only have new criminals have come to fill in the void after Gato's defeat, but some remnants from Gato's reign still remain. He closes his eyes in fear. A "thump" makes him hesitantly reopen them. The thug's body laid at his feet. A woman with red hair stands in front of him with a bloody sword.

"Are you alright?" She asks in a kind voice.

"Who are you?" he asks shakily.

" Manami Uzumaki. Naruto-sama sent me and my friends to help. He was worried about Wave being unprotected until you can't get back on your foot."

"We can't afford to pay you."

"It's fine. We can wait for payment. Besides Gato have a lot of Uzushio artifacts. They will be our payment until you can afford to pay for our services." Tazuna nods in understanding. The Uzushio shinobis even brought a contract with them. They will protect Wave until it can get back on its feet. In exchange, any Uzushio artifacts belonging to the village or its clans' will be given to Uzushio's shinobis. The symbols of the clans and villages were also provided by Uzushio so that Wave inhabitants knew what to look for. After Wave is stable and prospering, Uzushio will be paid based on the time they spend in Wave. The amount of money was equal to a C-ranked so all in all Wave thought it was a decent deal.

**Notes:**

**Oki island is an archipelago in the Sea of Japan (Wikipedia). **

**Mana means love or affection. Mi means sea or ocean.**

** names/usage/japanese/meaning/sea**

**Yes, Naruto has already started making connections to other countries. His spy network will hide the Uzushio shinobis from Konoha. In time, Wave will become one of Uzushio's best customers again.**


	6. Gaara

**Storm god guided by whirlpool's princess**

Gaara

**I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto walks through Konoha, his mind whirling. Kakashi had entered his team in the Chunin exams. Perfect. He had received word from his clan that Orochimaru had created a new village Sound village and was planning on sending some shinobis to the exams. Orochimaru was planning to come himself. There were also faint rumors of a joint invasion by Orochimaru and Suna. If it happens, it will be the perfect cover to sneak the documents he needed out. Shouting pulls him from his thoughts. His teammates were arguing with two Suna shinobis.

"What a disgrace," Mito sniffs regally at the Suna shinobis. Naruto nods recognizing the Kazekage's children. Heirs to a noble clan and leaders should never do physical battles outside of the battlefield. Words were their weapon, something he learned both in his tenure as Uzukage and from Mito in this life

"You are all fools", Naruto comments as he approaches the group of Konoha and Suna shinobi. Everyone turns to look at him.

"What do you just say?" the boy with paint on his face demands.

"You're all fools" Naruto repeats. "Do you all not realized the political disaster that you all are causing?" He points at the Suna shinobis. "You, the Kazekage's children are harming the Hokage's grandson." Kankuro's face pales and he drops Konohamaru. "You two" he turns to Sasuke and Sakura "were not only going to attack shinobis from an allied village but its kage's child. Do you not realize the consequences of what could happen?"

Temari and Kankuro pale. Due to their actions, the alliance between Suna and Konoha may be broken at best, and war may erupt at worst. They can't afford that now.

Sasuke and Sakura also pale. As the Uchiha clan head's son, Sasuke understands what the political consequences can be. Sakura pales because Sasuke did.

Silence fills the street until Naruto spoke again. "I was informed that the current Kagekage had three children. I suppose the person with the faulty seal in that tree is your brother." Naruto gestures towards a nearby tree. A redhead with the kanji for love hangs upside it. In a swirl of sand, he was on the ground.

Kankuro pales even further, "Gaara I was only…"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

Naruto sighs. The information he receives from his clan had told him all about Gaara's horrible childhood. He knew that it was similar to what his own childhood was like in Konoha. He was lucky that the Uzumaki specializes in sealing Jutsu. His clan had always been able to tell the difference between him and Kurama, thanks to that. Their only concern was how strong his seal was and if it is weakening. When he gets back to Uzushio, he was implanting a section on jinchūriki in the academy classes. He would not let them treat these poor shinobi to be treated like monsters when he brings them to Uzushio.

"You know just because your village uses a faulty seal on you doesn't mean you should take it out on your siblings." Everyone turns to look at him. Naruto raises an eyebrow." What? I can sense the charka leaking from it."

"You interests me." Gaara eyes Naruto, who was looking at him without fear. "what is your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan are masters at sealing. If you like, I could look your seal sometimes or if you prefer, I could have one of my older clansmen do so."

"Hmm, we'll see. Will I be seeing you in the chunin exams?" Gaara asks.

"Yes," Naruto nods. Gaara turns on his heel and starts to leave. His siblings follow him.

"Tell Shukaku Kurama said hi," Naruto yells after him. Gaara pauses, then keep walking.

"You have a clan," Sakura states. It was widely known that Naruto was an orphan.

"Had. My clan would still be around if Konoha had honored its word." Naruto shots back, turning on his heel and disappears in a Shunshin.

Sakura wilts at his sharp tone. Naruto always has a way of ripping her confidence down. He sends every training session pointing out hers and Sasuke's mistakes. Kakashi couldn't admonish him when Naruto was right. If he tries to get Naruto to change his tone (which always makes her feel like a fool), Naruto would always strike back with how Konoha had failed his parents and family. Kakashi stopped after the first few times.

**Omake: Baki REALLY REALLY hates the Uzumaki and their sealing knowledge A.K.A Gaara hates learning that the reason he is a demon is that Suna's seal masters are horrible at their job and takes it out on Baki, (the highest-ranked adult from Suna he can find.)**

Baki curses as he dodges another wave of sand. You think after teaching Gaara for years he is used to it. Unfortunately, this time Gaara was trying to kill him for a reason other than just for his own entertainment. Oh, and did he mention that Gaara was actually well-rested?

"_Damn it! I am going to strangle that wretched Uzumaki. Why didn't he die along with the rest of his blasted clan?" _This whole thing start yesterday evening when Naruto paid a visit to the Sand ninjas' hotel room.

"_Hello", Naruto greets Baki when he opens the door. "Can I talk to Gaara? I have something for him." Baki eyes the blonde genin warily but opens the door. _

"_Gaara, someone is here to see you." He calls. Gaara walks out curious. His siblings follow him._

"_Here," Naruto holds a book out to Gaara._

"_What is it?" _

"_A book on seals for beginners. I think the section I marked would be of particular interest to you." Gaara raises a non-existent eyebrow. "It talks about what happens if you use a faculty seal on something." Gaara accepts the book. "Also, here." Naruto holds out a seal. "This is a variation of a charka suppression seal. It is designed to work on jinchuriki. Just places it on your skin and add a little charka to make it work." Gaara takes the seal._

"_You aren't scared that he would release Shukaku if your seal fail?" Temari asks_

_Naruto shrugs, "I have a Jutsu to protect myself, and besides as long as Konoha isn't destroyed entirely what do I care?" And with that, he spins on his heel and was gone._

Gaara had used the seal and slept the whole night, while his teammates and teacher stay up too fearful of Shukaku breaking out. Gaara had hugged the book of sealing to his chest all night like a teddy bear. He had read that damn book first thing in the morning. After reading the section that Uzumaki marked, Gaara's eyes got a deadly or deadlier glint in them. Temari and Kankuro gulp as his eyes landed on them. They sigh in relief as he looks over them. Baki, on the other hand, had to run for his life as Gaara chase after him screaming about wrong seals and blaming Baki for making him into a demon.


End file.
